Sam Wheat
Sam Wheat is the main character of the 1990 film Ghost. Background Patrick Swayze, who plays Sam, is a 20-something office-worker in New York city, living with his long-term girlfriend, Molly Jenson. Sam is one day murdered by Willie Lopez, and seeks the help of a reluctant medium, Oda Mae, to protect Molly when Willy plans to strike again. ''Ghost'' Sam Wheat, a banker, and Molly Jensen (Demi Moore), a talented potter, are a loving couple who move into a New York City apartment. At work, Sam discovers a major discrepancy in a couple of bank accounts (too much money) and confides in his good friend and colleague Carl Bruner. Carl offers to investigate the matter, but Sam decides to investigate himself. Later that night, Sam and Molly are attacked by armed thug Willie Lopez and Sam is killed by a gunshot during a struggle with Willie. Sam's ghost arises from his dead body, which lies next to the distraught Molly. He gradually realizes that he is a ghost whose presence cannot be seen or heard. One day, Sam is alone at the apartment (testing his ability to walk through doors) when Willie comes in, looking for something. Sam is unable to stop the killer but spooks Molly's cat, Floyd, causing Willie to get scratched and flee. Sam follows the killer to his place in Brooklyn and hears that he will return to Molly's house. He also meets Oda Mae Brown, a local con artist posing as a medium and realizes she can hear him (not see him), although Oda Mae had been faking her abilities until then. He persuades Oda Mae to tell Molly that she is in danger, but Molly is disbelieving and Carl later convinces Molly that Oda Mae is a fraud preying on her grief. Molly talks to the police about her concerns but they confirm that Oda Mae is a known confidence trickster with a lengthy record whereas Willie Lopez has none. Sam discovers that Carl was involved in a money laundering scheme at the bank and that the attack was an attempt by Carl to acquire Sam's security codes, so he could transfer the money from the many accounts to one at another bank. He learns how to move solid objects by willpower from an aggressive New York City subway poltergeist (Vincent Schiavelli) he meets in the subway. He persuades Oda Mae to thwart Carl's money laundering scheme. Following his instructions, Oda Mae impersonates the owner of Carl's fake bank account, closes the account, and reluctantly gives its $4 million contents to a homeless shelter. Carl, due to transfer the money to a correspondent bank overseas, becomes desperate when he finds the account closed and empty. Sam taunts him in the deserted office by moving objects and making accusations appear on his computer screen, typing MURDERER, then his name (SAM), making it repeat. Carl visits Molly and declares to Sam that he will kill Molly unless the money is returned that evening. He and Willie then go to Oda Mae's apartment to find her. Sam manages to get there first and warns Oda Mae and her two sisters, who quickly escape and take refuge in a neighbor's apartment. Sam uses his powers to separate and distract Carl and Willie, who are ransacking Oda Mae's apartment in search of the money. Horrified by the experience, Willie flees and is killed in a traffic accident. Willie's ghost arises, sees his body, and is told by Sam that he's dead. A group of howling demons emerge from shadows of ordinary things and pull a screaming Willie into the shadows, while Sam watches in horror. It is implied they take him to Hell. Afterwards, Sam and Oda Mae return to Molly's apartment to warn her about Carl, but she refuses to let her in and breaks down in grief. Sam finally convinces her that Oda Mae is genuine and he is truly present as a ghost by having her push a penny underneath the front door and Sam levitating it in front of Molly. Astonished, Molly lets Ode Mae inside and while waiting for the police, Sam uses Oda Mae's body to share a final dance with Molly. Carl arrives, prepared to murder Molly and Oda Mae, but they flee. Sam is left momentarily weakened, as possession wipes a ghost out. In the storage room, Carl manages to get a hold of Oda Mae and threatens to kill her, but Molly comes to her aid and holds Carl off long enough for Oda Mae to escape his grasp. Carl grabs Molly and hold her at gunpoint for the money but is unsuccessful and as Sam recovers he is able to disarm Carl and attack him. As Carl attempts to flee through a plate glass window, he flings a scaffolding hook in Sam's direction which swings back and partially shatters the glass in the upper part of the window; the window slides down and kills Carl as he climbs out. Carl becomes a ghost himself much to his astonishment and to Sam's grief. Sam then watches in silence as the shadowy demons arrive and drag a screaming Carl away into the darkness. As Sam goes to Oda Mae and Molly and asks if they are all right, Molly suddenly realizes that she can hear him. A heavenly light fills the room and Sam becomes fully visible to both Molly and Oda Mae. Sam looks behind him and sees hundreds of people, presumably angels, in a portal to Heaven. His task is completed and he can move on. Sam says an emotional farewell to Molly, thanks Oda Mae for her help, and departs to the afterlife. Powers and abilities As a human, Sam possessed no paranormal powers. After his death and his transition into a ghost, he gained the ability to walk through solid objects (walls, people, etc.) and to be unseen by people. At first he couldn't move objects because of his intangability, but learned from a fellow ghost on the subway how to move solid objects. Trivia *There is a running gag in the film of whenever Molly tells Sam she loves him, he replies back "ditto", but at the end of the film when Molly finally sees Sam when the heavenly light shines bright, he finally says he loves her which she replies back "ditto", before leaving onwards to Heaven. *Bruce Willis was originally offered the role of Sam, but he turned it down and regretted not taking it after seeing how much a success the movie was. Category:Male Characters